


A Profound bond or a Redhead.

by Navyblueyoucallmesexy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charstiel, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fem!Cas, First Meet, I Ship It, Lesbians, Still love destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyblueyoucallmesexy/pseuds/Navyblueyoucallmesexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She needs to either get over it or do something about it. I can't deal with the tension anymore. I have more important crap to worry about.” Charlie could almost see the frown on Sam's face as he spoke, “Help me.”</p><p>Charlie gets roped into helping get Destiel going but oops.. Yeah, Charlie thinks she's hot.</p><p> </p><p>Did all angels dress like holy tax accountants? Also, why the hell didn't Dean tell her Cas was hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“She needs to either get over it or do something about it. I can't deal with the tension anymore. I have more important crap to worry about.” Charlie could almost see the frown on Sam's face as he spoke, “Help me.”

“Why haven't you spoken to her?” Charlie asked, kind of confused as to how this suddenly became her problem.

“I tried- but- well she wasn't comfortable with it.” Sam stuttered, “Not that I was either. My brothers love life isn't my favourite topic. Anyway she thought it might be easier to talk to you.”

Charlie switched the phone onto her other ear so she could type more easily, her laptop sliding sideways off her knee. “Why would she think that? It's not like we're close, I've never even met the girl.”

“I don't know, you're kinda like Dean? You're Deans next best friend after her.” Charlie scoffed inwardly. Dean Winchesters’ friend-list went exactly like this;

Sam Winchester (Brother)  
Castiel Angel-of-the-freaking-lord (One true love)  
Charlie Epic Bradbury (Alive)  
Bobby (Dead)  
Kevin (Dead)  
Jo (Dead)  
Lisa (MIB memory wipe or something)

In fact it wasn't looking good for Charlie when she thought about it. But while she was alive, she was his only friend. Even if their phonecalls were few and far between. Charlie figured he was busy most of the time, so she didn't want to bother him, but she did miss their catch-ups. She was considering ways to prevent death-by-closeness-to-Winchesters when she realised Sam was still talking. 

“-the heart eyes are slowly killing me. Please, just talk to her for me?” Sam pleaded.

Charlie gave in. She owed Sammy more than enough anyway. “Okay. Sure, fine by me. When is she gonna get here?” 

“Anytime now,” Sam answered , “just a pre-warning though, she's a little awkward. She finds social situations difficult, she's very literal-”

“Dude its fine. I live on the internet. Everyone is awkward. I'll talk to her.” 

Sam paused for a moment, then let out a long sigh. “Thanks Charlie.”

Jeez, Sam sounded relived. Charlie wondered how long this had been stressing him out. It must be something more than just a crush for Sam to be acting so wound up. “S’alright Samantha, anytime. Peace out bitch.” She said with a smile, hanging up as Sam said his goodbye and placed her phone down beside her on her Spiderman sheets.

Looking up at her laptop screen she happily typed away at a piece of code she had promised to a friend, before a small noise startled her so much that she actually grabbed the Elderwand off her bedside table and pointed it at the intruder over her laptop. 

“Charlie Bradbury?”

Oh. Castiel. Of course, right, hello.

Castiel was taller than Charlie, only by a few inches, but apparently those inches were all leg. Her pale, unmarked skin went on for miles. Eyes travelling upwards, Charlie saw that she was wearing an office suit; bodycon skirt, white shirt, a long tan jacket and a bright blue tie- which somehow seemed incredibly close to the colour of her eyes. Long tousled waves of black hair framed her face, lips pale pink and damn. Castiel was hot.

As Charlies’ face slowly tinged pink she realised she hadn't moved or spoken a word since her strange defensive move. Castiel had fliched away a little, as if expecting the wand to actually inflict anything more than a prod and it made Charlie almost burst out laughing.

Choking down the giggles, Charlie lowered the wand and raised her palms to Castiel, as if trying to sooth an animal. “Sorry, that was automatic.” She nervously smiled, “Castiel, right?”

Visibly relaxing, Castiel smiled a little, stepping closer to the foot of Charlie's bed. “Yes Charlie, I am Castiel.” 

Oh sweet Odin, that voice. “Uh right. So, you… you… ” you're a freaking angel? Did all angels dress like holy tax accountants? Also, why the hell didn't Dean tell her Cas was hot? Oh- right. Dean. Charlie's eyes snapped open, remembering why Castiel was there. Not quite knowing how to approach the situation, Charlie went for a safe question. “Sam said you needed help?”

Castiel stared at her shoes and nervously fidgeted with her fingers. “Yes, I suppose.” She admitted quietly.

Charlie patiently waited for Cas to elaborate and when it was clear she wasn't going to, she closed her laptop and set it out of the way. “Hey, it's alright, sit down.” Charlie reassured her, patting the end of her bed. “What is it you, er, need help with?” 

Castiel lowered herself onto the bed but remained upright. It looked uncomfortable. Like Cas wasn't just unsure of the room and company, but was unsure in her own skin. Charlie watched as her face cracked a little. “Dean.” She said simply.

Charlie sputtered a laugh before clamping her hand over her mouth. Castiel didn't react. Removing her hand from her lips, she snorted, “No shit Sherlock.”

Castiel frowned a little, her eyebrows knitting together, mouth pursed and her head dropped a little to the side, it was like the textbook explanation of quizical; and it was adorable. Charlie looked away, blushing faintly. "Sherlock Holmes...? I don't know what that means." 

"It's just an expression. I meant I know," Charlie explained quickly, sitting cross legged next to her and tucking her red hair behind her ear. "I meant, what's stopping you two from being a thing?"

Castiel sat quietly for a moment, contemplating the question before answering very slowly, "Dean has expressed interest in me."

“Well, duh." Charlie rolled her eyes. What with Deans serial dating history and how beautiful Castiel was, there was bound to be heavy flirting and long intense stares. Castiel ignored Charlie's comment, deep in thought.

"And we do have a profound bond." Castiel continued, still as a statue, face calculated and concentrating.

"Oh yeah, Samantha told me about that.” Charlie interrupted again, almost to herself. “You know he was pretty jealous." And now I see why.

“He is my charge and mine to protect. But he is very experienced in human life and I.. I am not. I wish to understand more about the physicality of relationships and how I can please Dean.” Castiel explains clearly.

Oh. Castiel wants a Sex Ed lesson. Well shit. That's why Sam was so distressed.

“Cas, I'm not the best person to ask about pleasing a guy.” Charlie mumbled with a huff of a laugh, reaching for her laptop again.

“Please.” He said flatly. “You know Dean. You have had experience, regardless of sexuality. Sam refuses to discuss these things with me and there is really no one else I could turn to.” Cas’ voice was changing, desperation and sadness dancing through his words. It was the first real emotion Charlie had seen him show. “Besides Crowley. Do you suppose I should ask him?” Castiel asked incredulously, voice rising. 

Looking down at her computer screen, Charlie muttered a defeated, “No.”, as she continued to work on the code she had started.

Castiel leaned towards Charlie, her pale creamy hand firmly pushing the laptop half closed so she could speak eye to eye. They were lovely and blue and steely and- at that moment- Charlie saw the divine behind them. The rolling and crashing waves of power. “Then you're going to help me, yes?” She said, oblivious to the redheads’ struggle. Charlie actually gulped. “Charlie?”

“Okay.” She squeaked, eyes wide. Her hands were stuck inbetween the keyboard and screen but she didn't attempt to move. 

After four excruciating seconds, Cas let go of the computer and leant back to her original position and just like that- she went back to her tax accountant self.

Feeling a little like she had angellic whiplash, Charlie closed her laptop and put it on her bedside table, turning away from Cas. She took a deep breath, realigning her emotions and beliefs. Okay, it was official; Castiel really was an angel. Angels weren't the fluffy little cherubs of her mothers’ stories, they were terrifying. But hey, with everything else she’d suddenly been exposed to at the minute, it wasn't too bad. Weirdly this meeting with Castiel had strengthened her faith.

She tried very hard not to think about how hard her heart had been beating at double speed and how warmth had pooled in her tummy under Castiels’ scrutiny.

Turning, Charlie was greeted with the sight of an angel of God sat at the end of her Spiderman bed, eyes inspecting her band posters, signed photographs and Middle Earth map. “Okay.” Charlie sighed, gathering her strength. “Right. Now, like I said, I'm not the expert on straight sex but I'll give it a go.”

“Thank you.” Cas’ mumbled quietly from across the room.

“You guys owe me a buttload.” Charlie grunted, standing.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was in a pickle. A little pickle that Sam Winchester had landed her in with high hopes that should solve all his issues. Well, one of his issues. But somehow she’d managed to make herself part of the problem.

Charlie had always been good at problems, be it math or life, so she decided to distance herself from her involvement ( _what involvement? You just think she’s hot)_ and see the issue from an outsiders perspective. Cas was Deans best friend and he had feelings for her. But Dean doesn’t really do girlfriends or close relationships, hasn’t for a long time. So he’s never going to make the first move. _Unless drunk?_ Charlie’s mind supplied .. _That_ _can be plan B._

Plan A however; Cas needed to show Dean that she reciprocated his feelings, without making a big deal out of the whole ‘love’ aspects. If Castiel went ahead and poured her heart out to Dean he’d probably mutter something about chick flick moments, take a swig of his manly-man-ass-beer and nod.

That was clearly not the response Cas wanted.

“Okay, so Dean talks best with his body language, he won’t ever say half the crap he says with his eyes out loud. Which you probably already know.” Charlie began, feeling a little like a teacher as she stood in front of Castiel, “So you’re going to have to use the same means of communication. Feel your emotions rather than speak them.”

From her still point on the end of Charlie’s bed, she frowned, eyebrows furrowing together. “How? My vessel doesn’t naturally portray emotions as a human body would, or how I would like it to. Gabriel teases me for it, says I over compensate facial expressions, but I haven’t been on earth as long as he has. Gabriel can even hide and change the perception of his emotions.”

Charlie assumed the Gabriel Cas was talking about, was the same Gabe that Dean complained was screwing his brother on a regular basis. “Yeah, I know, I’m going to help.” She stopped for a moment, then looked back up at Cas, “Y’know people struggle to understand facial expressions down here too,” Charlie smiled gently, “you’re not alone.”

Castiel relaxed and smiled, all the little creases along her forehead smoothing out and behind replaced by little crows feet as her eyes squinted a little. Charlie really needed to concentrate on the problem at hand. “But anyway, for the purposes of today, I’m going to show you how to… uh, basically come on to Dean.” Charlie gulped and tried to hide her nerves as she took Castiel by the hand and pulled her up to standing. Castiel appeared merely thankful. “Number one, eye contact.” Charlie said enthusiastically. She hoped Cas couldn’t tell when someone was ‘changing the perception of their emotions', but as she met those blue eyes, she couldn’t pretend. Not like she was a good liar anyway. 

A rush of hormones flooded through her body, making her heart speed and breathing stutter. “Are you alright?” Cas asked loudly. Or maybe it wasn’t loud, maybe Charlie had fallen into silence staring into Cas' eyes. 

“Yeah,” Charlie coughed, “good, great eye contact. Realliy- yeah.” Fuck how was she going to get through this? She needed to turn herself off, fast. _Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts. Hagrids balls. No good, I read a great fanfiction once about them-_ Smeagles butt. “Step two; proximity. You should have no problem with that, I hear you have no respect for personal space.” Charlie joked, mind fixed on the cold pimply ass of a fictional character. She stepped closer to Cas, close enough to smell honey and freshly cut grass. She tired to ignore it, thinking of Smeagle. Looking up into blue eyes famed by dense black eye lashes. Gross, hairy butt, pale cheeks with a soft blush dusted across them. Charlie blinked. Cas was blushing and it filled Charlie with something she wouldn’t admit to under torture. 

Till now, Charlie’s hands had been by her sides, one still lightly holding Cas' own, but now she brought the other up slowly, grazing her arm and shoulder before gently brushing Cas' mop of black hair away and tracing her fingers along Cas' jaw. “Then touch,” Charlie said in an almost whisper, her voice as soft as her fingertips. Charlie’s other hand slid up into Cas' hair and drew small circles and patterns on the nape of her neck. 

Cas' hands naturally found their place around Charlie’s waist tentatively touching the skin above her jeans.

It felt comfortable inside Cas' arms, like Charlie could melt against her chest and trust Cas would hold her up. Which was to be expected in the embrace of an angel, she supposed, but it was unexpected for this warrior of heaven to be soft and gentle with every touch. Up close, Charlie could see the scars of battle on Castiel- her vessel. The dark shadows under and deep inside her eyes, the smudged mascara across her cheek and knots throughout her hair. Charlie briefly wondered if angels cared for their vessels. 

After a long moment of quiet, Charlies gaze drifted towards Cas' lips, a little dry but rosy pink and inviting. She was deliberating on leaning in and pressing her own lips to Cas', when they stretched into a small smile. 

“Charlie? Is the next step silence? Only you seem to have stopped talking.” 

There was a hint of teasing in Castiels voice, but as ever she was all business and seemed unaffected by their intimacy and touch. Which Charlie should have been, she reprimanded herself, this was just an exercise for Castiel. 

Stepping away from Cas, Charlie felt her face immediately set on fire. She knew Castiel wasn’t particularly bothered by her reaction, or anything she did for that, but Charlie still felt embarrassed and flustered. 

Laughing nervously she mumbled, eyes glued to the floor, “Yeah, sorry. Guess I got carried away.”

Refusing to look up, she saw Castiels feet step closer, the sensible scuffed up black heels coming into view. “Are we stopping?” she asked, sounding a little disappointed. “I was given to believe ‘getting carried away' is part of this.” 

“You’re right, it is.” Charlie huffed a laugh, “But you’re supposed to get carried away with the person you- well, Dean.” She mumbled, twiddling her fingers as she looked up at Cas. Charlie would happily get carried away with Castiel any day of the week but Dean would probably kill her. Bros before hoes and all that.

Cas' eyes were calculating as she considered what Charlie had said. “.. You were pretending to be Dean.” She stated slowly. 

Charlie opened her mouth and closed it again. The intended purpose was to show Cas what she could do, not what Dean would do. “I was playing you.” Charlie explained. 

The frown cleared from her face and was replaced with understanding, “Oh, okay.” Castiel smiled. 

Unsure what to say, Charlie awkwardly nods when Castiel catches her eye. Hardly blinking, she represses a smile and Charlie cant help but wonder why. Its hard to tell what Castiel is thinking most of the time, but as she confidently steps forward, her chest grazing Charlies, her thoughts are clear _. Eye contact. Proximity. She’s testing out the stuff I’ve taught_ _her_. 

Sure enough, Cas' hand finds its way up to cup Charlies cheek; which was now a dark pink. Or maybe she had been pink all along, either way, it wasn’t going away anytime soon. Especially not as Cas' other hand pushed through her hair. 

As Cas’ thumb stroked her cheek Charlie’s breathing hitched. It was that same lovely feeling as when she as in Castiels arms, but this time it was so much better, because Cas was in control. 

"This time,” Castiel paused, her lips almost touching Charlie’s ear, “I’ll play me, you be Dean.” 

Hearing her best friends name should turn her off, but nope. Castiels eyes were flicking between her eyes and lips and Charlie couldn’t help but be enchanted. Being so thoroughly enchanted, she felt it incredibly difficult to stop Cas as she leant impossibly closer and pressed her lips to Charlies. 

"Oh shit.” She mumbled against Castiels lips, eyes fluttering shut. 

Laughing quietly, Castiel kissed her again. It wasn’t deep or sexy, but soft and deliberate. It was totally unlike any kiss Charlie had ever felt. She wasn’t exactly a Dean when it came to the ladies but hell she hadn’t had a serious relationship in- well, ever. And Cas, she kissed like a long term girlfriend; all intense feelings and comfort. 

_That'd fuck with Dean for sure_ , she thought, wishing him good luck. 

Realizing she'd been stood still like a lemon, Charlie brought her hands up to Cas' waist and pulled her flush to her body. She had to rise on to her tiptoes a little, but when she reached a decent height, she decided to take things into her own hands.

Castiels confidence stuttered, almost whimpered, as Charlie ran her tongue along the seam of her lips. 

As she parted her lips and their tongues collided, both girls exploded in a mass of heavy breathing and hands. Charlie pushed the trenchcoat off her shoulders and grabbed her ass a little more roughly than she intended as Cas gasped into her mouth and held her hair in a vice like grip. 

Pulling the tie around her neck loose, Charlie paused. After a quick thought, she left it on, unbuttoning the shirt underneath and pushing over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with the trenchcoat. 

Cas hesitated, pulling away from Charlies lips and looking down at herself unsure. Her head clearing for a moment, Charlie had the decency to look sheepish, “Sorry, I should have-“ 

“No. I’m fine. Its just, I’m inexperienced.” She explained, stepping close to Charlie again and running hand down her jaw as she worried her flushed lip between her teeth.

Charlie nodded, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth and sitting down on the end of the bed, feeling displeased with herself for getting carried away again. Castiel was a rollercoaster, but she had to remember Cas was new to this. “Its cool, we can stop. Its only pretend anyway, so you can learn.” She smiled half heartedly, wishing she was better at lying. 

Castiels face was pink, her hair wild (it hadn’t really changed that much), her lips were tinted dark and full and she stood in that tight skirt, skimpy white lace bra with the bright blue tie falling between each breast. She smiled knowingly. “I don’t wish to stop.” She breathed, eyes wide, “I was just excusing any.. Faux pas on my part throughout this.” 

Whipping her head up so fast, Charlie was sure she had whiplash. Rollercoaster. “You- you want to keep going?” She stammered. 

Smiling a huge shit eating grin that she could only have learnt from the Winchesters, Cas straddled Charlies thighs and let her fingers hook under the edge of her geeky t-shirt. “I want to learn, like you say,” She mumbled, peeling it off over her head. “I can copy.”

Charlie glanced to down to see- a cat patterned bra. _For fucks sake, cats? Really? You chose cats today?_ Luckily Castiel didn’t seem to care as she devoured Charlie’s lips. 

A part of her mind told Charlie that Castiels idea of copy-cat wouldn’t work if she intended to use this knowledge with Dean, since neither of them own a dick. Another part told her that Dean was seriously going to beat her if he found out Charlie'd done this, but she ignored both. Choosing instead to kiss, nip and lick a pattern down Castiels throat as her fingers threaded behind her back to unhook Cas' bra.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so muchly sorry for my inevitable mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
